


Preserved in ice

by Melody_Jade



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Frostfound, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: They say that the essence of a person is defined by their memories.





	Preserved in ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



> Frostfound is an enigma. I don't know the answers to your questions, raininshadows, and this little ficlet is really just wild conjecture and speculation on my part. Hopefully it is at least a little like what you were looking for?

* * *

They say that the essence of a person is defined by their memories.

It is your memories that shape you, that mould you, and they are the most sacred things a person holds within themselves.

To lose your memories is to lose yourself.

They speak of a place, far across the zee, where there exists a castle of ice and frost. Etched within those walls are memories of those who had come and gone, and who had foolishly left pieces of themselves behind.

Those people thought memories a cheap price to pay for the knowledge they seek.

They were wrong. It is the ultimate sacrifice.

They speak of a place, far across the zee, where there exists a castle made of memories and dreams, where the reflections of hundreds of souls are caught in the ice walls, forever immortalised.

They say that the castle will strip all your memories off you, will tear you away from yourself, layer by layer. It is cold and beautiful, it is merciless and hungry. It will take your memories and make them its own.

Some say that it is not the castle that takes your memories, that it is merely a vessel. They say that it is the others before you, those lonely souls trapped inside ice, who yearn for the companionship of your memories, who lure it away from you with sweet temptation and tantalising promises.

They will take you completely apart, until only the terror remains.

Without your memories, who are you?

They say all sorts of things about this towering castle of ice and memories that lay far across the zee. Maybe you've heard them, maybe you haven't. You don't remember anymore. You step across the corridor, and your reflection smiles at you.

Or are you the reflection?

Perhaps you've already lost yourself here, a long time ago, and this is only an echo.

Your reflection moves ahead in front of you, and yet here you remain, encased in ice.

Are you merely a memory?


End file.
